


Appreciation

by allfandomnolife



Category: Night Hunter (2018)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfandomnolife/pseuds/allfandomnolife
Relationships: Walter Marshall (Night Hunter)/You
Kudos: 17





	Appreciation

He had a hard day and you knew it. His texts to you were few and far between. He slept in the office some nights. Finding that girl was his goal. He could not sleep on the nights he was home, instead, he was pacing back and forth or just laying in bed next to you with his eyes open. It pained you to see him like that. You spent many a night stroking his hair and trying to get him to sleep to no avail. 

*

He messaged you that he had closed the case and that he was coming home. You knew that he would be frustrated and tired but he deserved a treat. Something to let him know that you appreciate him and his hard work. It was on nights like this, on the nights he gets a win that you really want to make him feel good. It’s important for your marriage to let him know that he’s safe and wanted. 

You slipped on a lacy bodysuit and your silk robe before taking pictures and sending them to your husband. You posed and hoped that he was not already in the car so he can look at them before he gets home. He had not seen your new lingerie set yet but you know that he will love it. He does, however, have a habit of ruining them in his desperation to be inside of you.

You know that he has seen the pictures when you simply get a text that says ‘be ready for me.’ It has you shiver at the thought of what he is going to do to you. He is always rough after a case closes like he is finally able to release all of his pent up frustration. You feel yourself grow wet and clamp your legs together to try to get some friction. The crotchless panties not helping very much but you know that he will appreciate it.

*

You pour yourself a glass of wine and him a whisky as you wait for him. When you hear the sound of his keys in the door, you make your way towards him. His beard was a little longer than the last time you saw him and his curls were a mess. His eyes were sunken and heavily bagged. 

He’s barely in the door and expecting you before he pulls you into his arms. His large frame engulfs yours as you nibble at his ear. ‘Fuck, I’ve missed you.’ Your breath fans against his neck causing goosebumps across his skin. He pulls your hair so you lean back and face him which he uses to kiss you.

He’s all tongue and teeth. Desperate and pulling at you. Your legs are around his waist and your fingers are in his hair as his dig into your waist. It is as if he wants you to a part of him. Like he can’t let you go. His lips then attack your neck making you moan and arch against him. 

He can see your nipples harden from beneath the silk gown and he kisses you again before placing your feet on the floor. You hold yourself against him for balance and he unties the knot in your gown before pulling it off of your body. He does it slowly and purposefully the way a child unwraps a present to savour the moment.

He licks his lips as he takes you in. His eyes zoom to the wetness between your legs. He takes a step towards you and runs a finger on your exposed slit. A smirk appears on his face as he sucks the finger covered in your juices. ‘You’re so pretty, baby.’ His gaze on you darkens as he kisses you again and you can taste yourself on him. His fingers are over your slit again but he doesn’t give you any of the friction you need so you buck your hips but he holds you back. ‘This is about me, love.’

You mewl in response and try to get some friction again but he is too strong for you. He doesn’t touch you again bar the hand holding you in place. ‘Those crotchless panties are for me. Your pussy is wet for me.’ His voice is thick with arousal. ‘Pretty girl. My pretty girl. Wait for me in bed.’ You bite your lip and nod. You reach up to kiss him but he stops you and you can’t help but pout. You want to feel him, to touch him but he won’t let you. ‘You better get your arse upstairs and be on that bed naked or I swear, I will punish you.’

All you want to do is run your hands over his broad shoulders and muscly arms but you obey him. You want to show him just how much you love him so you race up the stairs and strip. Your arousal has ruined the bodysuit and you can’t help but smile about your reaction to him. 

You sit on the bed waiting for him. The cool air against your folds makes you shiver. The anticipation is killing you and you rub your legs together. The light friction giving you some relief but you know that if Marshall catches you, you’re in big trouble. You stop when you hear his footsteps approaching your shared bedroom.

He barges in the door so aroused that he almost looks angry. ‘Don’t fucking move.’ You are stunned into silence as he strides over to you and leans down to kiss you. As you reach to wrap your arms around his neck, he holds them together and pins them behind your back. He kisses you but one of his large hands immobilises the use of your arms and you are smarter than to wrap your legs around his torso. ‘You don’t know how to listen, do you?’

You let out a few small apologies before he lays you down with your arms above your head. He rubs his clothed hard-on against your core and you moan. You feel his clothing dampen and he takes one of your nipples in his fingers and he tugs and pinches it. His mouth is on the other. His teeth grazing over the sensitive flesh and tugging at it. He soothes the sting with his tongue before he switches to the other. 

You beg for more friction and for him to touch your clit but he pulls away from you completely with a smug grin on his face. He pulls off his jumper and shirt before he kisses you again. This time, his featherlike kisses go further and further down until his warm breath is against your folds. The pad of his thumb rubs your clit as his tongue laps at your juices. 

The feeling of his beard against your sensitive skin drives you wild and you don’t even care that you will be sore tomorrow. He keeps going until you are on the edge of your climax until he pulls away. You almost cry at the loss of his touch and cry for him to come back. ‘Be patient, baby.’ His voice is so deep and hoarse.

You hear the sound of his belt before a small thud sound echoes through the room. You assume his trousers are gone and before you know it, he has a hand around your neck. The anticipation is killing you and he enters you in one swift motion. You can’t stop the scream as he didn’t prepare you with his fingers before and he is so big that he usually does.

He doesn’t even give you time to adjust to his size. He just pounds into you and fills you to the hilt. He pulls you legs to go over his shoulders as the sound of his body hitting yours fills the room. He grunts lowly as you moan and scream. ‘Let everyone know how good I am to you baby.’ 

‘Fuck, Marshall.’ He rubs your clit and commands you to cum. Your walls clench around him as he keeps thrusting into you. The knot in your stomach comes undone and he doesn’t stop until he reaches his climax. 

*

He cleans you up. He always does take care of you. ‘Fucking hell.’ You giggle a little as you pull his face to yours.

‘Good?’ You shoot a cheeky grin in his direction as he pulls the blanket over and holds you. Feeling his body next to yours is a relief since he was not home as often during the last investigation.

‘Thank you. You’re so good to me.’ He kisses you on the forehead and holds you, thinking about how lucky he is.


End file.
